debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Zora Salazar
Summary Zora Salazar is a bounty-hunting Bliss Ocean officer who, originally, was sent to hunt down Ramsey Murdoch for forgery and embezzlement before being ordered to retrieve the Arsene Amulet from Giovanni Potage by the Bliss Ocean organization. She is the main antagonist of the "Western Arc". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: Zora Salazar Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Female Age: 31 Classification: Human, Inscribed, Epithet User, Member of Bliss Ocean Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can harm those who can harm her, wields pistols, ripped off a window bar with her bare hands), can bypass conventional durability with Sundial Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Subsonic (Moved so fast she appeared as a blur) Combat Speed: Supersonic Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Can react to Percy, who can dance around her bullets) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Street level (Bullets in the verse only deal minor impact damage , and tanked attacks from multiple Wizard Towers) Stamina: Above Average (Has a stamina stat of 13.) Range: Hundreds of meters with revolvers, At least Kilometers with her Epithet Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Very skilled with her pistols), Aura (All epithet users have an aura around them), Consumption (Type 1. Can eat screws and drink from pinecones to regain stamina and health), Flight & Gravity Manipulation (Can mess with gravity to allow herself and others to float in mid air), Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and Age Manipulation (Her epithet Sundial allows her to dial things forward and backwards in any process which includes gravity, inertia, the cycle of the sun, and even a person's lifespan.), Energy Manipulation (Stated by WoG that when she freezes objects they lose their kinetic energy), Telekinesis (Via stopping and forwarding objects she can in a sense telekinetically control them), Teleportation (Teleported away here), Corrosion Inducement (Can corrode objects by aging them), Power Bestowal (She can also imbue her epithet into an object her bullets. Whatever gets hit by one of these objects will be affected by her epithet. This allows her to instantly destroy any object with a single hit from her weapons.), Healing (Confirmed by WoG that Zora can heal certain wounds with her epithet), Regeneration (High-Low. Characters regenerate after winning a battle. Giovannia could regenerate back his broken bones), Immortality (Type 1 and possibly Type 6. WoG states that she can be functionally immortal by slowing her aging process or turning back the clock every few years. Mera's bones breaking were viewed as -1 damage this doesn't only apply to Mera as she broke Sylvie's ribs), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Survived and was seemingly not that harmed by Percy's multiple Wizard Tower attack) |-|Arsene Amulet= Power Absorption & Power Nullification (The Arsene Amulet can steal ones epithet), Power Bestowal (Can give one an epithet) Standard Equipment: Two Revolvers, Arsene Amulet (Episodes 6-7) Intelligence: Genius (Has the highest creativity and proficiency in the series.) Weaknesses: Once a process has ended she can't reverse it (Examples: She can't float if she hits the ground, once her gun breaks it's permanently broken, and if someone is dead she can't bring them back), she cannot age something that won't corrode, if she turns off her epithet, the afflicted victims will return to normal, if she sped up time for a small wound but the wound wasn’t fully disinfected there’s a good chance that instead of healing it she would instantly cause an infection to swell up. A bone would have to be correctly set, otherwise it would heal wrong. Though she can use this to her advantage in a fight and infect minor wounds making it worse for the opponent. While she mainly uses her epithet, she prefers a fight of skill rather than one of superpowers and would likely accept such a duel if challenged to one, however if she is sufficiently enraged she'll go back on the duel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Epithet Erased Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Age Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Cowgirls Category:Webseries Characters Category:Consumption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Acrobats Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Energy Users Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Healing Users